


Achilles and Patroclus

by JustASinBin



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen, Just Bros, Marc being a good big bro, TW: Descriptions of self-induced vomiting, alex just needs a hug, body image issues, mentions of:, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASinBin/pseuds/JustASinBin
Summary: Marc knows Alex like the back of his hand. He knows everything he likes and dislikes, from his favorite color to his least favorite type of underwear. It’s the reality faced when sharing a bedroom with your brother for almost all your life.





	Achilles and Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Wrote this a while ago and decided to post it. Just Marc and Alex being loving bros. Also, I always wonder how Alex can deal with the pressure of the expectations put on him. Anyway, enjoy, 
> 
> Ciao

Marc knows Alex like the back of his hand. He knows everything he likes and dislikes, from his favorite color to his least favorite type of underwear. It’s the reality faced when sharing a bedroom with your brother for almost all your life.

Marc also knows that Alex is one of the best actors on the grid. Alex with is calm cool collectiveness and boyish smiles melts people, but it also blinds people to the truth. _The_ _truth_, _I_ _want_ _the_ _truth_.

It was always the little things, his own ability to pick up on small details- a quality he helped hone thanks to Dani’s constant tips on observation. If Marc was a pro at making observations, then Dani was a master. _I_ _really_ _wish_ _Dani_ _was_ _here_, _he’d_ _noticed_ _it_ _too_.

But if you knew Alex then you didn’t even need to be a pro to see his strained smiles. When he takes two bites then sets the fork down and chats away before the plate is taken away with a quarter of the food still there. Alex is the only person Marc has met that could eat more food then him, god he would just inhale his food sometimes and his mom would scold Alex and tell him to save some for Marc who needed it to grow.

Then Marc noticed the fridge and pantry in the motorhome, always full unless he took a snack. Rarely did he see his brother rummage through the pantry like when they were younger. _Maybe_ _that’s_ _just_ _his_ _body_ _growing_ _up_? Then his concern grew even more when a quarter of the food left behind became half then nearly the entire plate still intact.

And yet Alex still smiled, still chatted away. Then it was his shirts hanging just a tad bit too loose.

“You gonna eat that?” The mechanic asked and Alex smiled and batted his eyelashes with a shake of his head. And Marc could see it, the way he looked at the food and then glanced away.

“Actually,” Marc spoke up and grabbed the plate back, “look at him, he’s thin he needs it. Eat Alex.”

“No it’s fine, I’m really not at all hungry.” Was the strained reply. Alex still kept his smile on his face.

“No please, I insist, I haven’t seen you eat at all today. So eat.”

“Marc-“ Alex’s smile was bright but his eyes always gave him away, _why_ _are_ _you_ _so_ _nervous_ _Alex_?

“Eat!”

He watched as Alex took a bite and if you weren’t looking intently you would’ve missed the grimace but gradually he watched him relax. By the end of the night Alex had even gone for seconds.

———

Marc was always a heavy sleeper so he doesn’t understand why he was suddenly awake. It was like all his senses where on alert. The motorhome was silent.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was only a few minutes past midnight. He quietly treaded out of his room. He could see on the other side of the motorhome that the light from Alex’s bathroom was on, the door just slightly cracked. Marc’s heart was pounding, he could feel his senses telling him something is wrong. The closer he got to the door the more he could finally hear it. The sound of harsh breathing and retching.

Whatever he thought he was going to see did not prepare him for the reality. He glanced through the cracked door and could see Alex on his hands and knees leaning over the toilet bowl. There were tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were red. He took a couple of shaking breaths and then Marc felt like the world was moving in slow motion and watched as Alex opened his mouth and pushed a toothbrush towards the back of his throat. The sounds were revolting and made Marc’s skin crawl.

Marc pulled the door open and rushed to Alex, the younger shocked but regained his composure and actually pushed back against him. Marc pulled Alex away from the toilet and tried to stop him from thrashing.

“LET GO” Alex screamed and Marc wanted to scream too.

“No.” He held his brother and pulled him against his chest and just hugged him.

“Let me go,” Alex whimpered but Marc only held on tighter. The toothbrush clattered against the floor and Marc started to cry. They were deep heavy sobs and Alex felt the vibrations of Marc’s jagged breathing, his own just as rough.

“Why Alex?”

“I tried everything Marc,” Alex’s voice was rough, “we’re brothers yet I can never catch up to you. I tried training more, I tried riding a different way, I tried so many different bike set ups but nothing marc.” Alex let out a sob and placed his head on Marc’s shoulder, his face tucked into the crook of Marc’s neck. “And then I tried to eat differently and it somewhat worked but I was still too heavy Marc and I realized that you and your weight are an advantage. I had to get as light as you, I had to at least try and I wanted to stop but I have to win Marc and if means some pain then I’ll do it. I can’t lose my seat. I will never be like you Marc and I hate it so much. I wish I could be like you.”

Marc pulled Alex from him and held his face and looked at him. “Alex,” his eyes looked back at him so full of sadness and Marc wanted to punch something, “you will never be like me. You Alex, will be better. You are the strongest person I know. This is only a moment in time. You don’t need to destroy yourself for this sport. I won’t let you.” He leaned his forehead against Alex’s, their noses brushing against each other and their breathing slowly synchronizing. “How long has this been going on?”

“Half the season. Usually I throw up when I eat too much without needing to use the brush but I ate a lot so I wanted to be extra sure. I’m too heavy, I need the weight off or I won’t be light enough-“

“Shut up Lex and look at me please. No more of this, this stops now.”

The two brother stared at each other before Marc places a kiss on his forehead.

“Marc,” Alex’s voice broke and fresh tears welled at his eyes, “I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

Marc shushed him and picked him up bridal style, his frame alarmingly light. He gently placed him on the bed and tucked him in. He curled himself up into ball and Marc simply held him, the younger’s back against his chest. He placed a small kiss on Alex’s neck.

“I promised mom I’d protect you Alex, now let me take care of you. You trust me right?”

Alex modded his head and Marc threw one of his arms over Alex’s torso securing him against him. Their hands intertwined.

“I love you Marc.”

“I love you too Alex, now go to sleep.”

The two brothers held onto each other, their breathing matched until they both fell off into a deep but uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments concerns?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
